


The Witcher (Netflix) Imagines Collection [SFW]

by eratothemuse



Series: The Witcher (Netflix) Imagines [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drabbles Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, Imagine Collection, Imagines Collection, M/M, Multi, Safe For Work, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse
Summary: This is a collection of imagines [from my blog on tumblr - thranduilsperkybutt] involving Netflix's The Witcher characters! Only SFW fic is in this collection, so enjoy! Any additional warnings will be posted in each chapter's Notes.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/You, Jaskier | Dandelion & Reader, Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader, Jaskier | Dandelion/You
Series: The Witcher (Netflix) Imagines [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587133
Comments: 8
Kudos: 98





	1. Geralt of Rivia, Jaskier - Imagine Geralt accidentally saying something bad to you and you leave him and Jaskier on the road, but Jaskier tells Geralt to go after you and apologize.

Gif source: [Here](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/190280232507/lutavero-jaskier-has-quite-literally-attached)

> _Imagine Geralt accidentally saying something bad to you and you leave him and Jaskier on the road, but Jaskier tells Geralt to go after you and apologize._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

Geralt was all clenched jaw and furrowed brow, watching you leave, furiously stomping off down the dirt trail past Jaskier and Roach.

The bard rushes up to the witcher, asking breathlessly, “What is all that about? Where is she off to?”

“Let her go,” Geralt grumbles, returning to his strapping of his bags on Roach’s hip. The horse huffs, as if accusingly, and Geralt squints at her.

Even Jaskier waves a finger in his face, “You said something, didn’t you? You had to say something!”

“Why did _I_ have to say something—”

“What did you say? It had to be bad, for her to leave like that—”

“Maybe _she_ said something—!”

“Geralt!” Jaskier’s voice raises a bit, finally earning the glare the witcher shoots his way. Hands on his hips, he looks like a parent scolding a child, as he almost orders, “Go after her!”

“What?”

“She’s almost out of sight! Do you want to leave off like this? All stubborn and foolish, with words you don’t mean?” his lips purse, and wide blue eyes search golden ones, until finally Geralt looks towards Roach for a defense he shall not receive. “Do you want her to hate you forever?”

Jaskier thinks he’s near to crushing his teeth, with how harshly Geralt clenches his jaw, before turning in a whip of white hair and meeting your distant pace with a stomp of his own, “ _Fuck_.”


	2. Geralt of Rivia - Imagine being Geralt’s soulmate and having amnesia, and when he finds you, he goes to impossible lengths for you to remember him and fall in love again.

Gif source: [Geralt](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/190053857142/fanblog-geralt-in-101-the-ends-beginning)

> _Imagine being Geralt’s soulmate and having amnesia, and when he finds you, he goes to impossible lengths for you to remember him and fall in love again._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

Every piece of you, it felt, had been ripped from you when you lost your memory. It was terrifying, not knowing who, or where, you were, when first recovering. Then, there was him, and the explanations he had given you, and the guilt and uncertainty that came with them. With not knowing, and seeing how terribly affected he had been by the realization that the person he loved now saw him as a stranger.

Destiny was cruel, to make him believe in it, and then rip you away so ruthlessly.

You remember how determined he had seemed, when he promised to help you regain your memories, as if the entirety of his future depended on the retrieval of your past. And while parts of it had come back, fragmented pieces collecting into a whole that you were uncertain you would ever completely rebuild, the parts that contained him were still lost to you. Empty spaces, poked holes in your memory, wherever he was meant to be.

Now, though, you wonder if rediscovering those fragments would change anything. If, even with all the effort, the result wouldn’t still be the same.

“Is something wrong with it?” Geralt asks, breaking you from your thoughts to nod at the bowl in your hands, your makeshift dinner nearly untouched as you stare across the fire towards your next destination. Turning your head, you catch the raise of his brow, the slight worry mixed with a softness you rarely saw directed at anyone but you.

It’s the way he looks at you, that has your heartbeat fluttering with uncertain feelings, hammering away in your chest, and you hope he can’t see how flustered he makes you, “N-No, it’s fine.”

Because you think you might be falling for him, all over again, with each side of him you relearn. With, or without whatever parts of him you’ve lost.


	3. Geralt of Rivia - Imagine being Geralt’s female companion, who is a total badass, with just as many legends about you as he, but only Geralt knows that you like to cuddle at night, and you’ll only let Geralt cuddle you.

Gif source: [Geralt](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/615286009549209600/henrycevill-that-scent-what-i-dread-most-every)

> _Imagine being Geralt’s female companion, who is a total badass, with just as many legends about you as he, but only Geralt knows that you like to cuddle at night, and you’ll only let Geralt cuddle you. (romantically, but your relationship isn’t public)_

——— Request for anon ———

You were formidable. Tales of you were regaled just as often in taverns as those of Geralt. Stories of a protector, a monster, a legend— it seemed to vary from place to place, but one thing was true. At the end of the day, they would remain just tales, spoken from those who could only ever witness you from a distance.

The truth of it, was more complicated. Perhaps that’s why he was the only person you let in. Let _really_ know you.

Or maybe you hadn’t let him in at all. Maybe, he had snuck past the guards stationed outside your heart before you knew the worst of it. Either way, he seemed the exception to the distance you kept people at. Arms length, suddenly far too close, knowing you too quick and too intimately for you to pretend that this was anything other than what it was.

You rip yourself from dwelling on the thought for too long, refusing to put a label on it. Sinking further into his arms, warm in his slumber along the length of you. This rare moment of privacy in a village that did not yet know of you, wasn’t something to be tainted so easily.

A sigh escapes you along the pillows, relishing in the weight of his body against yours, and his closeness. It’s a part of yourself that few had ever suspected, and you’re not quite sure if it’s a mistake that he’s the one you’ve chosen to let see it.

Reaching up, brushing a strand of silver hair from where it’s fallen along his cheekbone, you suppose, with time, you’ll find out.


End file.
